like a virgin
by reddevilpoes
Summary: Ianto comforts Jack after the final death of Suzie. Jack tells him a story…truth or fiction? We’ll find out. Belated Valentine fic, I don’t get along with Valentine very well


Like a virgin.

**T****itle:** Like a virgin.

**characters: Jack/ Ianto, Madonna **

**Discla****imer:** I don't own Torchwood , Doctor Who or any of the characters ... They run around in my mind and after playing with them I return them unharmed. The song 'Like a virgin' belongs to Madonna and I am nowhere near a virgin, neither am I claiming to be one.  
**Summary:** Ianto comforts Jack after the final death of Suzie. Jack tells him a story…truth or fiction? We'll find out. Belated Valentine fic, I don't get along with Valentine very well…  
**Warnings:** Finally, I did a not so gloomy one.  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Rating: PG-13**

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you  
_

Jack woke up with a start. The sound of the hub's cog door opening with all the alarms blaring usually woke him from his slumber in his private room under his office. Today he slept through the noise completely. Only this time it was followed by Gwen's rendition of the famous Madonna song and that was just too much for him. He tried to move, but a weight across his legs and chest held him pinned to the mattress.

The soft breathing sounds of another person, sleeping like a log, reached his ear in the short silence that followed the first verse.

He started to drift off again floating on that calming sound, but Gwen decided to do a thorough job and continued to murder the familiar song some more.

_I was beat, incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new  
_  
Slowly the Captain moved his head to see if his suspicions were true and his memories of yesterday and last night really were correct. He gently lifted the arm that lay across his chest and turned towards the young man next to him in the narrow bed. Ianto, he smiled at the images going through his mind as he looked at the dark haired head, resting on his shoulder.

The song seemed more and more appropriate to him. Yesterday, after Suzie died for the second time, he felt old and used up. The world was never going to be a good place as long as he was around, death and pain followed him. What good had he ever done? Captain Jack Harkness: a stolen name for a conman, a time-agent, an immortal, an intergalactic flirt. He killed Lisa and thanks to him now Suzie was dead too.

But now everything had changed. The man lying in the narrow bunk-bed, his body almost on top of him, his breath ghosting over his breast, Ianto Jones, he made all the difference.

As administrator and archivist Ianto decided it was his job to put Suzie's body in the storage facility, but Jack considered it his duty as leader of Torchwood three. In the end they had done it together, finding solace in each other's company and when Ianto had propositioned him with a rather hot and irresistible remark about the uses of a stopwatch, he took the offer as a drowning man grabs on to a life-belt.

They had been flirting since Ianto had returned to the hub after his suspension and occasionally Jack managed to pin Ianto against a wall to snog him senseless. More importantly: they talked, maybe not directly about the things they felt or wanted. But Ianto was a good listener and he understood far more than was said by Jack.

Last night was a gift, a precious gift of love and trust from Ianto to Jack at the moment he needed it so much. The young man had never slept with another man, but had trusted his Captain not to hurt him in any way. Jack closed his eyes and still saw Ianto, spread out on the bed, his eyes clouded with pure desire, his body ready to receive him, begging him for release. The moment he entered him, Jack decided this was worth living for, worth changing his life for and he vowed from now on to be a better person just to make Ianto proud of him.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

_  
_Jack hummed along with the tune and pictured Gwen, hopping around the hub, singing at the top of her voice and holding a hairbrush as if it were a microphone.

He stopped when he noticed a pair of blue eyes looking at him. "Welcome back to the world, sleepyhead." He said and pressed a kiss on the younger man's lips.

"I like your rendition better." Ianto smirked. "But never thought it was your kind of song. It seems a bit girlie to me."

"I will show you girlie!" Jack growled, flipping the Welshman over and rubbing his already half-hard cock to his groin. "I can sing it whenever I want, she wrote that song for me after our night together."

"You are so kidding me! You're saying you shagged Madonna?" Ianto was stunned.

"Yeah, back when she was Madonna Louise Ciccone and just started to be famous. I was her driver cum bodyguard. Didn't last, she went on to be Madonna and I ended up back in Cardiff again. Ooh this next bit is for you.." Jack sang the lyrics for Ianto.

_Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last_

You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold  


"Now I think I know what she meant, when she wrote this." He mused." Have to call her one of these days and tell her."

Ianto blushed in an adorable way and quickly got out of bed before Jack made it impossible for him to escape. " We have work to do, Cariad. Please don't tell Gwen this, we will never hear the end of it."

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

Gwen had finished her performance when the two men emerged from Jack's office. Before she could ask any awkward questions Ianto distracted her with an offer of fresh coffee and she happily forgot to ask why the two had already been in the hub.

Jack went back to sit behind his desk and started scrolling through the numbers saved in his cellphone memory. MLC, that had to be her...

** Just realised what the song is all about. Love CJH** he texted.

To his amazement the answer came almost immediately, it read: **Lucky you, call me and tell me all about her! XXX. Mads**

** Love to, will call later and she's a HE. CJH**

** **

Later that day Ianto found the door to Jack's office locked. Inside his boss was having a very animated conversation with somebody on the phone. It sounded like he was talking to an old-time friend and as he heard Jack saying his name, Ianto decided he wasn't going to eavesdrop.

Thinking it was so not his problem if the Captain had to go without coffee for the rest of the afternoon, the young man turned his attention to his work in the archives.

Two hours later he heard Jack holler his name. At a leisurely pace he climbed back upstairs. "You bellowed, Sir?"

Jack looked like a kid who had just found the place where his favourite cookies were stored.

"Ianto! How about I take you on a date? Next month, the 14th? It's kind of a surprise, so don't ask where we are going. I will fill you in on the dresscode and the time later."

" I will put it on my calendar, Sir." Ianto smiled at Jack's boyish enthousiasm.

"Now make me some of that divine coffee, I seem to have missed it this afternoon." the Captain ordered.

Raising his eyebrows, Ianto asked:" What's the magic word, Sir?"

"Now, you cheeky brat! Or I will give you magic!"

****

February 14th.

"Allright, Jack. I will wear these jeans, but can I please wear them with my red shirt and not with that Madonna t-shirt, it screams 'fangirl'?" Ianto begged.

Jack walked into the bedroom and looked at the soft silk shirt, the colour just the dark red that made Ianto look so irresistible. The thought of that gorgeous body encased in the soft material and the feel of it under his hands was enough to give in to Ianto's pleas. "As long as I get to remove it at the end of the evening..." he leered.

"You have to work on your lines, Jack." Ianto smirked. " So I gather we are going to see your former girlfriend tonight. It's been ages since I went to a pop concert, don't know if I'm not too old for that kind of thing."

"Never too old for Madonna. Come on, we don't want to be late. We have VIP stage passes and front row seats! I pulled some strings."

Ianto giggled with the image of Jack in full-on Captain-mode forming in his head...running to the ticket office, waving a Torchwood pass and spinning a yarn about Madonna being from another planet...

***

To Ianto's own surprise it turned out to be a very pleasant date. Or could one not say that about a pop concert? They had a back-stage dinner with the crew, a kind of buffet style do – nothing fancy – and then a tour of the venue. They actually got to shake hands briefly with the star herself, with promises of an afterparty. Ianto wasn't sure, but out of the corner of his eye it seemed like Jack and Madonna were exchanging conspiratory glances and winks.

Then the concert started and he found himself surrounded by screaming fans and loud music. Jack put his arm protectively around his shoulders and tried to whisper in his ear. He tried again, now almost yelling: " Just go with the flow and enjoy it. She is a professional entertainer and gives a great performance!"

So Ianto gave himself up to the thumping rhythm of the bass and let the music wash over him. Jack was actually right, this was great! He even put his hands up when asked from the stage and waved on command with the rest of the crowd.

Al too soon the lights dimmed and the music stopped. The audience went wild and screamed for more, stamping and clapping. Jack and Ianto joined in, the Captain hollering "Having a good time?" to his lover.

Ianto beamed at him and yelled back: "The best!"

The lights came back on again and the crowd went quiet. Caught in the spotlight there she was, the star. Looking like a young girl for all her 50 something years, carrying one red rose and searching the crowd as looking for one special person.

In the background the first chords of her absolute tophit started. Madonna crooned the first couplet and the people went wild. She hushed them with one gesture of her hand, holding the rose out to the people in front.

"Today is a special day, it's the day for lovers to show what the other person means to them."

She moved to the edge of the stage and looked straight at Jack. Ianto let out a huge sigh...only Jack...

Madonna sang through the second verse and the chorus. Jack looked up, beaming his famous Harkness grin at her. He put his arm around Ianto again and pulled him closer.

The singer smiled and spoke straight at them: " I don't usually do requests, but for this man I will make an exception. The man who inspired me to write this song told me not long ago

That he now gets it – I could never make him understand the meaning behind this song. But he asked me to sing it tonight for the man who could."

She reached down and pushed the rose in Ianto's hands. "Ianto Jones, you are special. And if Jack says so, it must be true."

_  
You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide_

The spotlight turned to the two men. Ianto was blinded by its brightness and stunned by the words of the superstar. The people around them clapped and cheered and Jack looked smugly at him but with a bit of an apology in his eyes. He knew Ianto didn't like to be the centre of attention, but hey, he was gorgeous and special and he deserved to be told on this Valentine's day.

_  
Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time.

With a polite nod, the young Welshman thanked the singer and turned towards his lover.

"Jack Harkness, you are one soppy git." He whispered in the Captains ear as he pulled him close and started to snog him senseless in front of the captive audience.

Eventually they had to come up for air. "Let's skip that afterparty, Cariad." Ianto panted.

"I'm sure Mads won't be offended and besides..we can do a better one ourselves." Jack quipped.

"Still no improvement on those lines, Sir!" Ianto sighed.

"Might be true, but you love me regardless."

"That I do, Cariad. That I do."

******

And as the lights came on and the crowds started to leave the building, Madonna watched the images on the monitor of the security camera's. The Captain and Ianto kissing and groping on their way towards the exit. She could see the look on Jack's face and the way his eyes lit up every time Ianto smiled.

Silently she said a prayer for the Captain, the lost and lonely soul that had finally found a place to call home.


End file.
